disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Makuu
Makuu is the leader of the crocodiles that live in the Pride Lands. He is a minor character in the 2015 Disney Channel TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, and an antagonist in its 2016 follow-up series The Lion Guard. Background Personality As a crocodile, Makuu values strength so much that he believes fighting is the best way to settle things and solve problems. This belief is strong to the point where he regards those who prefer peaceful methods as weaklings and cowards. His views led to him believing he was worthier of leading his crocodile float than Pua, who was happy to get what the float needed through patient and peaceful ways. However, unlike another with similar attitudes, Makuu was not foolhardy or overconfident as shown when he patiently waited for Pua to get tired before pinning him down and when he was smart enough to back down after first witnessing Kion's Roar of the Elders. Physical Appearance Makuu is a young, slender, and well-built Nile crocodile with yellow eyes, green scales, and pale underbelly. Ringed around his eyes are darker shades of scales. Patches of scales on his back also have a lighter leaf-green color compared the rest on his body. Like all crocodiles, rows of Makuu's teeth visibly protrude from his jaw rather than being kept hidden by his mouth. Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Makuu is stronger then Pua as he was able to toss Pua for a distance. *'Combatant:' Makuu's combat skills may not be as good as Pua's, but he knows to make use of what he has count. During his fight with Fuli, he couldn't best her on land; when he was back in the water and Fuli got cocky, he used a trademark crocodile role to dislodge Fuli, rendering her helpless. *'Animal Stamina:' Makuu's stamina is much greater than Pua, as he wasn't exhausted in the fight since he's younger and too fit for his fellow crocodile. However, he nearly tired himself out while trying to bite the more agile Fuli. *'Animal Endurance:' Makuu is able to take the attacks of Pua with little difficulty. *'Animal Bite Force:' Makuu has a bite force of up to 3,000 pounds. Role in the Series ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Makuu makes a brief appearance in this film when Bunga jumps on his head. Makuu lifts himself out of the water in annoyance before growling at Kion, who is following suit. The Lion Guard'' The Rise of Makuu Makuu is seen accusing the crocodiles' leader Pua of being a coward for refusing to upset the Circle of Life by hunting the fish in Big Springs and challenges him to a mashindano, believing that the float has the right to fish in Big Springs. Whilst being watched by a crowd of animals including Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, Simba and Nala, Makuu wins the battle and becomes the new leader of the crocodiles before being congratulated by Simba who then thanks Pua for his service as leader. Pua thanks the King before leaving (as it is tradition for the leader to leave the float if defeated). Makuu taunts Pua as he leaves (but Pua ignores him) before being chanted on by his fellow float members. Kion then wonders if Makuu's new appointment will spell bad news for the Pride Lands. This eventually comes true when Makuu takes over Big Springs and forces the other animals to switch habitats. Kion confronts Makuu, asking him to leave Big Springs, but the lead crocodile refuses, mocking Kion for being unwilling to fight. Though Bunga encourages Kion to use the Roar of the Elders, the cub decides against it, not wanting to be like Scar and lash out in anger. After Kion encounters Mufasa's spirit, he and his friends decide to demonstrate the Roar of the Elders on a grove of trees to show Makuu what he would be in for if he should attempt a fight. While Bunga, Fuli, and Ono set out to clear the grove of animals, Beshte and Kion confront Makuu. When Ono gives the signal, Kion roars into the trees, clearing them all of their branches. Awestruck by the display, Makuu calls off the fight and leads his float out of Big Springs. As Makuu leaves, Basi invites the crocodiles to return to Big Springs once the fish population spikes. Makuu promises to keep the offer in mind. The Kupatana Celebration Never Roar Again Makuu overhears Kion telling Bunga he might never use the Roar again, not after what almost happened to his mother Nala. This gives Makuu an idea. Later, Makuu's float chase every animal from the Flood Plains. Fuli, Beshte, and Bunga try to make them leave. Makuu merely laughs, stating that Kion is too cowardly to use his Roar. He and his float, after some difficulty, manage to surround the Guard in the water. When Kion and Nala arrive, they demand Makuu to stop, but he does not care and two of his crocodiles drag Nala into the water. Makuu tries to prey on Kion's guilt, asking if he intends to risk his mother's safety again with the Roar. Finally, Kion uses the Roar with more control and a surprised Makuu is carried away with all the other crocodiles, one by one. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Ono the Tickbird Gallery Imagetlgrotrmakuuaabfjoh.png|Makuu annoyed at Bunga for jumping on him Imagetlgrotrmakuugak.png|Makuu growls at Kion Imagetlgmakuucbk.png|Makuu confronted by Kion Tapout.png CongratsMakuu.png|Simba congratulating Makuu Makuubrags.png Fleetintoriver.png|Makuu and his fleet returning to the sea MakuuKionrocks.png|Makuu facing Kion BasispeakstoMakuu.png|Makuu leaving Big Springs Rise-of-makuu_(18).png|Makuu fighting Pua Rise-of-makuu_(33).png Rise-of-makuu_(37).png|Makuu biting Pua's arm Rise-of-makuu_(47).png Rise-of-makuu_(53).png Rise-of-makuu_(54).png|Makuu about to jump on Pua Rise-of-makuu_(58).png Rise-of-makuu_(64).png|Makuu defeating Pua Tromakuu-_(202).png Tromakuu-_(234).png Tromakuu-_(243).png|Makuu in shock Tromakuu-_(246).png Tromakuu-_(256).png|Makuu (Behind the other crocodiles, in the water) Tromakuu-_(259).png Tromakuu-_(263).png|Makuu's defeat Never-roar-again-hd_(376).png Never-roar-again-hd_(448).png|Makuu tries to eat Fuli Never-roar-again-hd_(521).png Never-roar-again-hd_(544).png|Makuu's second defeat Category:Males Category:Crocodiles Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:African characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Neutral Characters